memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phase cannon
The ship started with 3 retro-fitted phase cannons by Tucker in the 1st season, but by the 3rd season it was heavily refitted with at least 10 in 12 visually verifiable ports, but the total of 12 is the most logical assumption. Watch 3rd season episode E^2 for reference, and don't rely on heresay and faulty memory. --Atrahasis 19:04, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Please keep your attitude in check. As I recall, that ship was over 100 years older than the standard NX class, and should be considered an exception to the rule (after decades of modification-- for survival) not the rule. --Alan del Beccio 19:12, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) Pleaae keep your attitude in check. Review the episode and you'll find that I'm not talking about the 100 year old one, but the contemporary one. --Atrahasis 19:22, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I removed: :::Visual inspection of the ship reveals twelve ports from which phase cannons seem to be mounted, with the NX-01 having fired from at least ten of those twelve ports throught the run of the series. The basic configuration by the third season is eight cannons mounted forward on the top/bottom of the saucer and four cannons mounted top/bottom on the souble catamaran hull. Note that this was a major modification of the orinal three cannons. (ENT: "E^2" ::Obviously, Atrahasis is confusing the ship's plasma cannons seen in "Broken Bow" with the phase cannons located on the ship's ventral section. Remember, the ship does have other weapons besides phase cannons. Also, because we don't know for sure if those were phase cannons that were added during the ship's refit, calling them either phase cannons or plasma cannons would be purely speculation. --From Andoria with Love 19:16, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) If you think about it, assuming it has only 3 phase cannons by season 3 is speculation, because at no time during the E^2 episode is "plasma cannon" mentioned but it is always phase cannons. Is "plasma cannon" even mentioned to be on the ship after early season 1? I don't think it is. Even the wiki article about plasma cannons that you link to says the ship's weapons were eventually upgraded from the plasmas which were "pop gun" weapons to the more advanced phase cannons whcih is the characteristic orange beam which is the only kind of beam the E fires. --Atrahasis 19:25, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) It is unknown whether the NX-01's weapons fire seen in "E2" were phase cannons or the ship's plasma weapons seen earlier. If they were phase cannons, then several new phase cannons were added previously, likely during the refit prior to the search for the Xindi superweapon. This reference is being dodgy, because one can reasonably assume that all of those beams firing in E2 from the NX-01 were not plasma cannons because that weapon had not been mentioned for more than 2 years of the show, and moreover they were all the characteristic orange beam of the phase cannon. --Atrahasis 19:34, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Actually, the name for those weapons were never mentioned, but were seen in "Broken Bow", before they were outfitted with phase cannons in "Silent Enemy". Also, we don't care what Wikipedia says - we rely on factual canon information here. Nowhere did it say in the series that the so-called "pop gun" weapons converted to phase cannons. --From Andoria with Love 19:36, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::The plasma weapons in "Broken Bow" also had a yellow beam, if I'm not mistaken. --From Andoria with Love 19:37, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) I wasn't referencing Wikipedia, I was referencing the link you gave me. If you so believe with all your heart that all of those extra ports were still plasma cannons by the third season, answer me this: Why is the term plasma cannon with reference to them being on the E not used after the first season? --Atrahasis 19:41, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) Also, try to answer me this: If Tucker could FABRICATE and FIT three whole phase cannons on the ship during a mission in 48 hrs (or however long it was) in the first season, are you telling me that the ship could not be refitted with all phase cannons in a drydock by season 3? Remember, the ship was originally supposed to recieve phase cannons, presumably in place of the plasma cannons, as the main weaponry (the secondary weaponry allegedly being lasers). But the ship was rushed into its voyage, and the plasma cannon solution seems to have been a second-choice no-alternative rush-job even then. --Atrahasis 19:51, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::The fact of the matter is, before gaining phase cannons, Enterprise utilized another form of weapon, likely plasma, as seen in "Broken Bow". Whether every single one of the energy shots seen in "E2" are phase cannons or not is up for debate, and either answer is pure speculation. And if another wiki page says the ship was updated with more phase cannons, it is likely speculation and should be fixed. Also, because you did not have the courtesy to resolve this issue here before re-editing the article, I have protected it to prevent an edit war. --From Andoria with Love 19:52, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC)